Five's A Crowd
by Lady Sanna
Summary: Update, Chapter Five. Three women from Mulder's past come together to win him back. However, they don't know that he's already moved on and fallen in love again. MSR.
1. Chapter One

A/N  
First off, I don't own the X-Files or the characters, but I do own the fic. The story takes place after Scully finds out that she's pregnant, but, however, Mulder has not been abducted. There are spoilers and character reviving, and don't worry, there will be plenty of MSR. Enjoy. 

Five's A Crowd  
Chapter One  
Lady Sanna

FBI HEADQUARTERS  
PARKING LOT  
WASHINGTON DC

Three women huddled around the monitors that were strategically placed inside the white van. They had everything that they could ever need for a stake out. The quiet whir of the machines filled the stuffy air that surrounded them and the light steam rising from their coffees added to the heat that was burning them from the inside out.

"How long until they come in?" The attractive blond asked, running a hand through her short hair.

The older looking brunette checked her watch. "It's 9:25 now. They should be coming in about five minutes."

She took the mini binoculars from the small table and peered through them toward the elevator of the FBI parking garage. Disappointed and somewhat restless, she puffed out a breath of air and sat back down on her chair.

"Goodness! Doesn't this van have air conditioning?" The third woman had a British accent along with wide, alert eyes that seemed as if she was always optimistic. "I think the machines may be overheating." She took out a small, electrical fan and positioned it in front of her face. A content sigh of relief escaped her lips and she rested against the back of her seat, closing her eyes for a moment from lack of sleep.

All night, they were setting up equipment in the hidden pockets of the X-Files office, hoping that the agents wouldn't suspect a thing when they came in the next morning. Everything had to be perfect. After a few years of not having their favorite man around, they were desperate to win him back from his redheaded partner. Call them crazy, but they didn't think that their actions were idiotic. Besides, a man like Fox Mulder wasn't a man that you would want to let go so easily.

After taking a sip of her lukewarm coffee, Diana Fowley picked up the binoculars once again and tried to spot him in the surrounding area. She gasped and signaled for her fellow companions to take a look.

"There he is!" Her mouth dropped as her eyes traveled up and down his gorgeous body.

"Wow, he has a lot more muscle on him the last time I remember," Detective Angela White smirked and remembered that night in the motel. Her smirk then turned into a slight frown when she also remembered his partner walking in on them. Silently, she cursed under her breath, knowing how close she was to Agent Mulder.

From the monitors, Phoebe Green watched them walk across the parking lot, talking and enjoying the other's company. She could tell that they really bonded over the years. A slight smile or touch told everything that she needed to know. It was all there and she grew overwhelmingly jealous of what she was interpreting in their actions.

"I've never seen Mulder look so happy. What do you think they're talking about?" Phoebe asked adjusting the camera angle with the controls in front of her. She noticed how Mulder would sometimes look down at Scully's abdominal area when he talked and wondered about a possibility, but dismissed it immediately.

"Okay, they're going into the elevator," she reported.

"Right. Let's start up the sound control and audio. Hopefully, we'll be able to hear what they're saying." Diana grabbed the earphones and placed one side on her left ear as she helped Phoebe with the equipment.

Angela looked around a little, and seeing that she didn't have to do anything else, picked up a nail file and started filing away.

This was going to be a long day.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter Two

A/N I do not own the X-Files or the characters, but I do own the fic.  
Thank you to those who have reviewed this. You are really an encouragement to me.  
Enjoy Chapter Two! 

Five's A Crowd  
Chapter Two  
Lady Sanna

Diana, Angela, and Phoebe crowded around the small monitor, anxious to hear what they were talking about. Their hearts fluttered when they heard the familiar deep, monotonous voice resounding from the speakers, but turned ice cold when they heard the voice of his partner.

They all developed a sickening hatred toward Special Agent Dana Scully throughout the years after he had left them. At first, they were fine with him leaving, but then there was something in Scully that really made them fume. She was everything that Mulder wanted in a woman and everything that they tried, but couldn't be. This was why they formed their little group.

"Wait, shh." Diana turned up the volume.

Mulder and Scully entered the office and took their usual spots in the room. Mulder sat behind his desk and Scully sat opposite him in her own chair. He looked at her like he was trying to figure something out.

"So, boy or girl?" He asked, hoping that she would say, 'boy'.

Scully shook her head and smiled. "Sorry, Mulder, but I'm not going to say anything. I haven't even told my mother."

"Scully's having a baby?" Phoebe wondered out loud. "Gee, I wonder who knocked her up," she laughed.

"You mean, I can't know, even though I'm the father?" Mulder pouted. "That hurts, Scully."

"FATHER!" they cried in unison, shocked of what they had just heard. All three mouths dropped open. Their eyes had also practically fallen out of their sockets.

Angela suddenly couldn't breath and tried desperately to breath in, but had an extremely hard time trying to. She pushed things aside trying to find her inhaler or a paper bag that she could use. Phoebe started to feel dizzy. Everything around her was spinning and her vision was fuzzy. Her eyes then rolled back and she fainted hitting the floor of the van. Diana just stood there with her eyes fixed on the screen. She couldn't move and her body started to feel numb.

Sure, she knew that they had some kind of connection, but not like this. After seven years and no romance, she was confident that their relationship wouldn't have gone that far. She cursed herself for faking her death.

"Calm down," she said after regaining her composure. "I'm sure we can still find a way to split them apart."

Angela came back, red faced, and a paper bag over her mouth. She nudged Phoebe to wake up and almost instantly, she came to.

"Ugh. What happened?" She got up from her awkward position and sat back down in her seat. Rubbing her temples, she remembered what she had heard and regretted recalling it.

"I'm sorry, Mulder, but you're just going to have to wait like the rest." She picked up a file from the desk and removed the paper clip that was holding a few pictures to the inside edge.

Her partner nodded in understanding. "Wait... This also means that we can't-"

Scully raised her eyebrows. "Can't what, Mulder?" She asked still looking at the file in front of her.

"You know..." He made hand motions for her to go on thinking about the rest of the sentence.

For a few seconds, Scully couldn't figure out what he meant, but then it clicked. Immediately, she looked up. "Oh!" she exclaimed in realization. "No, I don't think so."

Mulder hung his head and sighed in disappointment.

Scully laughed. "Mulder!" With paper clip in hand, she playfully threw it at his head.

Angela pushed herself away from the small desk. "And we're supposed to break up something like that?" She asked with her arm extended toward the screen and the other across her chest.

Diana knew that their plan was deteriorating rapidly, but there had to be something else that they could do. "Look, we still have a chance. Don't worry, we'll think of something," she declared confidently.

Phoebe took off her ear phones and looked up at both of them. "...How about we fake another government conspiracy?" She proposed in her perfect British accent. "I mean, we all know that he wouldn't want Scully out there with him since she's pregnant."

The two considered this and smiled in approval.

"Looks like we have a lot more planning to do then." Diana clapped both of her partners on the back and headed out of the van.

"Where's she going?" Phoebe asked.

Angela just shrugged and followed her out.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Well, here we go again." She grabbed her now cold coffee from the desk and closed the doors after exiting. "And I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" she sighed.

X-FILES OFFICE  
2 HOURS LATER

Both Mulder and Scully worked side by side on one of their cases like nothing really happened. It was just like any other time, but there were the occasional glances that made moments seem awkward and amusing. And of course, there were those times when it was hard not to loose all control and take each other right then and there, but they knew better.

"This Mr. Carson," Scully began. "Is he our prime suspect?"

"Well, by reviewing his profile, his MO matches, doesn't it?" Mulder pulled out the file from the filing cabinet and gave it to Scully.

She read over it, being careful to pay attention to all the details. "Bruises along the chest cavity, internal bleeding, an impact to the left frontal lobe most likely caused by a blunt object... and one eye missing." She nodded as her eyes skimmed the page and read over all the similar symptoms. "It's an open and shut case, Mulder."

"That's just what I thought. The thing that I don't understand is why Skinner gave it to us. There was nothing paranormal about it and this is all probably the work of some sicko who needs serious attention," he stated putting back the files in a neat order on the desk.

"Which means that all we need to do is capture Mr. Carson and we'll be done," she said, as she headed toward the door and to the elevator.

Mulder followed her out, locking the door behind him. "And while they do that-" he joined her in the elevator and pushed the parking garage button. "We can start worrying about other things," he smiled.

As the elevator doors closed, he looked deep into her eyes and pulled her into a long, sweet kiss. Scully couldn't believe that this was finally happening to her. It was everything that she had been waiting for. She could feel her knees weakening beneath her and held onto Mulder for support.

They were still in each other's arms after the elevator had reached its destination and the doors opened, revealing themselves to their fellow agents who stood there aghast at what they saw with their very own eyes.

Mulder and Scully noticed this and slowly looked over.

"Oh, um, hey guys," he said slightly embarrassed.

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she grabbed for Mulder's hand to lead him out. "Come on, Mulder."

As soon as they were out of hearing range, one of the agents looked to his partner. "Ha!" he exclaimed, extremely happy. "Now, you owe me five hundred buckaroos," he extended his hand and waited for the check.

The angry and disappointed agent sneered, wrote the check, and slapped it down into his partner's hand. "There, happy now?" He shook his head regretting that he ever accepted the bet.

The other agents snickered behind his back as they rode the elevator.

He turned to face them and gave them a menacing, warning look. "Shut up, all of you!" he puffed.

They all could tell that he was a newbie at the DC headquarters. Everyone knew that Mulder and Scully would get together someday. It was just a matter of time and in this case, money.

MEANWHILE  
DALE CITY, VIRGINIA

Diana drove up to an old apartment building. She took out a small piece of paper from her briefcase and compared it to the address on the crumbling walls that were barely supporting the building itself. Taking off her sunglasses, she turned off the engine, locked the car, and headed up the fire escape stairs that were located in the alleyway behind it.

The metal, unstable stairs creaked eerily underneath her as she tried to locate an open window that she could crawl through. Finally, after climbing three flights of stairs, she managed to squeeze through an opening and step inside the termite-infested hallway. Disgusted, she cleaned off her suit and roamed around, casually trying to find apartment 256.

An old man, who was also taking a walk around, eyed her suspiciously and hissed at her. Diana held herself back from taking out her gun and shooting him, but she knew that she couldn't draw attention to herself, otherwise her visit would be ruined.

Instead, she asked him if he knew where 256 was. He only stood there, staring at her.

"Okay then, I guess not." She turned on her heel and resumed her search.

"You have a very pretty eye," he called out to her before she turned the corner.

When she didn't say anything back, he cursed her under his breath. With his hand in his pocket, playing with the eyeballs of his victims, he walked toward the stairs at the other end of the building and exited out onto the streets below.

Diana quickened her pace when she saw the apartment that she was looking for. She knocked on the door and waited.

The resident looked up from the tv, turned it off, and opened the door. Surprised to see who it was, he tried to shut the door in her face, but she stopped it from closing.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"I have a proposition for you, Krycek." She pulled out a manila envelope from her briefcase. "I need your help."

He glanced at it briefly. "On what?"

"Just read it and you'll find out." She extended it toward him and he grabbed it. "I'll explain my reasons later," she said as she put on her dark sunglasses. "I'll be in touch."

After, she disappeared from sight, Krycek locked his door and opened the manila envelope. He smirked as he read the letter.

"So, I guess I'm back on the job then."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter Three

A/N  
I do not own the X-Files or the characters. Credit belong to Chris Carter and the rest of the crew. The song is from my favorite singer of all time, Frank Sinatra. However, I do own the fic. Please do not take anything from this without permission. Thank You.  
Once again, thank you to all of those who have reviewed. You are always an encouragement to me.  
Okay, ready for chapter three? This one's going to be more romance than action. Enjoy! 

Five's A Crowd  
Chapter Three  
Lady Sanna

After long, hard hours of trying to capture the insane Mr. Carson in the alleys of Washington DC, it was time that Mulder and Scully had a break. Chasing after him was frustrating and challenging, even though he was 68 years old. Maybe there was something paranormal about him. The FBI were already taking multiple tests on his brain activity as Scully had requested and anticipated the results that would come out the next day. However, she let them slip out of her mind just this once and enjoyed the evening to come with clear thoughts and a carefree attitude.

Before dropping Scully off at her apartment, he had asked her out to dinner to celebrate with him. She smiled, extremely flattered, and accepted his invite. As soon as she got up to her apartment, she immediately started to get nervous. She didn't know why exactly. It was just dinner with Mulder. She had done it plenty of times, so why get the butterflies now, she wondered.

Mulder had made reservations at the most famous French restaurant in DC at 8:30. Looking at the clock, she rushed and thought of putting together an elegant yet simple, outfit. She didn't want to look overdressed, but she didn't want to come in with her work look either. With a few of her choices laid out in front of her, she picked out a light green dress that flattered her every curve and accentuated her features. Then she pulled up her hair into a loose bun with a few tresses hanging loosely at the sides of her face. She looked at her full-length mirror, rechecking her outfit, hoping that it wasn't too much.

She heard a knock at her door shortly after. Standing behind it was Mulder with a bouquet of brilliant red roses. When she opened the door, his mouth fell open when he saw her all dolled up for the evening. He told her she was beautiful as usual and gave her a peck on the cheek before they left for the restaurant.

"Hold on, Scully, because you're just going to fly out of your seat when you see what French restaurant we're going to," he said as they were nearing the building.

"You know, Mulder, I could've just settled for our usual: iced tea, pizza, and a night of old sci-fi movies."

He glanced at her. "Well, I thought we could do something different this time. Besides, I know that you won't miss the pizza once you get a load of the food at this place," he assured her. "And then after, we can have dessert." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

She laughed at his remark. "Whatever you say, Mulder."

When she looked out the window, she saw her favorite restaurant, basking in all it's glory and bathed in the moonlight. It was called the most romantic place to dine in DC and she had always wanted to go, but reservations were tight. Some people even said that they had to reserve two months in advance. She tried, but she never could, especially because of her out of control schedule. One minute she would be home, comfortable on the couch and the next minute, she would be out in the middle of nowhere, dirty and aching from running around so much.

"We're here." Mulder pulled into the valet area.

Her eyes widened and her excitement built each second. "Here? Are you serious?"

The valet greeted her warmly, opened her door, and helped her out of the car. Mulder quickly came to her side and offered his arm. Taking it, she looked up in awe at the beautiful and detailed architecture of the place. The statues of the mythological beings ordained the front entrance posing with their lovers in a romantic embrace.

Once they entered, her breath was taken away a second time. The atmosphere was just as she had imagined it. The romantic theme played out in every corner, light or dark. The fresh perfume of just picked flowers captivated her senses and she was lost in world all her own.

"Hello, Monsieur," The waiter turned to Scully and gave her a friendly smile. "Madame. Welcome to Le Rouge De Rose. What is the reservation under?"

"That'll be under Fox Mulder."

He skimmed the page with his finger trailing down the list of names, most of them high class, well-known names in DC. "Ah! Here it is," he said, then taking two menus and leading toward a table with a white name card that had 'Fox Mulder' printed elegantly on it. He helped Scully into her seat and handed them the leather bound menus.

"Wine from the finest vineyard in France?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Scully replied for the both of them.

He poured the dark, red liquid into the wine glasses and set them in their original places. "Enjoy," he said and bowed slightly before leaving and tending to the other guests that were waiting to be seated.

Scully looked at her partner with an expression of shock plastered on her face. "Mulder, how did you ever get a reservation?"

He gave her a smug look. "Oh, I have connections," he shrugged as he took a sip of the imported wine.

"You?" she asked, unconvinced. "Spooky Mulder has connections to people other than those who are involved in a government conspiracy?" She took a taste of the delectable wine before continuing. "Wow, I'm impressed."

"Just impressed?"

"I'm very impressed," she added.

"Good, but wait until later. You'll be more than impressed, Scully."

She could tell that he had something obviously up his sleeve, but what, she could not say. Instead of spending her time guessing, she picked up the somewhat heavy menu and tried to decide on what to get.

"You know, I think I am already more than impressed just by looking at this menu," she commented. "But these prices! They're unbelievable. I mean, ten dollars just for a small shrimp cocktail?"

Mulder eyed her from the top of his menu. "Oh come on, Scully. You have to treat yourself once in awhile."

After a few minutes of choosing, comparing, and rethinking, the waiter came by and wrote down their orders. He bowed slightly before he left and took the menus off their hands. Moments later, he came back with breadsticks for them to enjoy while they waited for their meal.

OUTSIDE LE ROUGE DE ROSE

Angela quickly tried to run to the white van in her heels and tight dress, hoping that she wouldn't trip and fall onto the hard gravel. She knocked on the back doors and Phoebe was there to open them for her from the inside.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here 25 minutes ago!" Diana scowled. She crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Hey, you know that looks are important in this kind of a restaurant," she said as she pulled out her lipstick from her bag and applied it carefully using a compact mirror. "So, anyway, what's the plan for tonight?"

Phoebe turned on the monitor that was hooked up to a hidden camera near Mulder and Scully's table. "Well, to make it short, we're just staking out for now, but we're going to head on in soon. Diana had pulled some strings and made a reservation at eight."

"Gotcha," the detective replied.

They became silent, hoping to be able to hear them over the music of the live band playing nearby. Nothing interested them. Everything that they talked about was either about work, family, or their unborn baby. It was all the usual things that couples would talk about and it bore them, since they weren't the ones that were conversing with Mulder.

"You know what makes me angry?" Phoebe began, "Mulder has never taken me to a place this grand before and he was never as comfortable with me as he is with Agent Scully."

"Yeah, you're right," Diana agreed. "And he never even gave me that special look that he's giving to Scully right now."

Angela pouted. "Well, at least you two got to spend more time with him. I only had a few days to try to get to know him more and then poof, he was gone."

After minutes of reminiscing, they decided to head inside and resume their stakeout from there. When they arrived, the waiter went through his usual routine of asking about the reservation. Diana gave her name and waited patiently for him to find it. The waiter's brow furrowed as he flipped through the pages of the reservation book.

"I'm sorry, but I do not see your name in here, Madame," he responded. "Are you sure you made the reservation for tonight?

A worried look crossed all three faces.

"I'm pretty sure that I did," she said in an upset tone.

"Well, without one, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Before they were ushered out, Diana tried one more time to get them in. "Look we'll do anything to get in to this restaurant. We'll even take the smallest table-"

The security guard pulled her arm. "Ma'am, either you go out quietly or we'll have to physically remove you," he warned.

Phoebe and Angela were already pushed outside and they stood out there watching the scene from the window like lost dogs out in the rain. They crossed their fingers, hoping that Diana would be able to find a way.

"Oh, come on, this is very important to me and my friends. Please, we're um," she hated to say the word, but forced herself to let it out just this once. "Desperate! You see, my friend only has a certain amount of days to live and she has always wanted to dine here. It's been a dream of hers," she lied.

The waiter rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine." He snapped his fingers and a waitress appeared from around the corner. "Take this lady and her friends to table 32."

The waitress had to hold in her laughter. "Right away." She took three menus and led them to their table.

Mulder and Scully enjoyed their time alone just talking about their lives and their past. It was the most normal conversation that they had, but of course, Mulder had to bring up something paranormal. Scully just went along and shared her theories as Mulder, in turn, also shared his theories and how that got him his nickname.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the singer of the band announced. "We'll be playing some of Frank Sinatra's famous songs just for those couples out there, so grab your partner and head on down to the dance floor and have a good rest of the night," he said with a smile. "Hit it, George!"

The conductor raised his baton and the band started to play, "The Way You Look Tonight." The music filled the room with the familiar tune and almost everyone got up and danced to the swing-style song.

Mulder stood up and offered his hand, "Dance with me?"

Scully blushed, not expecting Mulder, of all people, to ask her. This reminded her of the time when they danced to Cher when they were on one of their cases. "Mulder, I-" she began.

"Come on, Scully," he begged with his big puppy-dog look that she couldn't resist.

Giving up, she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. She couldn't help but smile whenever she was in his arms. They danced closely amongst the other couples and enjoyed every minute.

-Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.-

---

Phoebe, Diana, and Angela all watched from afar, throwing Scully dirty looks and wishing that it was them instead of her dancing with Mulder. Angela drank her wine all in one gulp and slammed it down on the table.

"I can't believe that they even placed a table here!" she said angrily.

They had been placed at the cheapest table available. It was embarrassingly placed in between the waiter's 'In' and 'Out' doors. They were being constantly hit with the door as they swung repeatedly and sometimes strongly when the waiters entered or exited.

"Calm down," Diana commanded. "At least we got in."

Angela crossed her arms and leaned against the back of her chair.

"And," Phoebe began. "We have great food." She smiled as she put a forkful of her order in her mouth.

"Easy for you to say. You're European. I don't even know what this stuff is," Disgusted, Angela pushed away her plate.

---

Scully chuckled when Mulder started to mouth words as if he was actually singing to her. All night, she kept on blushing and it was all because of her crazy partner that always knew how to push the right buttons.

-Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm And your cheeks so soft, There is nothing for me but to love you, And the way you look tonight.-

"So, what do you think?" he asked as they kept up with the beat.

"It's all wonderful, Mulder," she replied with a smirk. "Thank you."

He nodded and gave her a smile that could melt her heart. For once, everything was going according to plan. Usually, they would be interrupted by something totally unexpected, but tonight the paranormal must've given them a break just for this occasion.

They looked into each other's eyes with all the love, respect, and trust that they had for one another. Everything that they had been through was all there and they never regretted being there for each other. Whether it was chasing down monsters, ghosts, or little gray men, each precious moment was cherished.

-With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.-

Mulder showed off his dancing skills that were rarely ever shown and twirled her around then dipped her oh so smoothly.

"Wow, Mulder," She exclaimed in amazement. "I didn't know you could do that."

He shrugged slightly. "Well, I took a few classes back when I was younger. My mom thought that it would be productive for me, since I was always in front of the tv watching star trek."

She laughed. "I didn't know that. Anyway, I think they paid off, don't you think so?"

-Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you...  
Just the way you look tonight.-

---

"Can you believe that he never took me dancing?" Diana scowled. "Actually, we never did anything as nice as this," she stated after a moment of realization.

"You know what? I'm ready to ditch this place. I'm tired of getting hit by these doors all the time!" The detective gathered her things and paid her part of the bill. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She stood up, fed up with seeing all the romance between Mulder and Scully.

Suddenly, just as she stood to her feet, a waiter with a large, chocolate pie exited and then tripped over her chair. The dessert wobbled and landed right in her face which then traveled down all over her dress.

Phoebe, Diana, and the rest of the people around them could only stare in shock. Angela practically screamed with horror as she could feel the pieces of pie slide down the back of her dress.

The waiter tried to apologize, but she wouldn't let him. She kept on throwing curse words at him as she ran out of the restaurant with her two companions quickly following after.

Mulder and Scully turned to see what had happened and only saw a blond with pie all over her running towards the doors.

"Geez, I wonder how that happened," Scully said.

They shrugged and let it slide, not wanting to worry and have the evening ruined. They resumed dancing and amazed the other couples with their slick moves.

"Mulder?" She asked as the song was drawing to a close

"Hm?"

"Let's get out of here," she whispered in his ear.

The warmth of her breath made the hair on his neck raise on end. Knowing what she had in mind, he grinned and pulled her away from the dance floor, carefully navigating through the dancing couples. Before leaving, he paid the bill and gave their waiter a generous tip. The cashier thanked him and they were well on their way back to Scully's apartment.

-Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

/This chapter is dedicated to my all time favorite singer, Ol' Blue Eyes AKA Frank Sinatra./


	4. Chapter Four

A/N  
Sorry for the long update. I've been on vaca and I had writer's block for a long while. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Thanks for all the reviews and support you've given me.

Five's A Crowd  
Chapter Four  
Lady Sanna

7:03 AM  
OUTSIDE SCULLY'S APARTMENT

Krycek pulled up behind the white van that was parked on the side of a narrow street near Scully's apartment. Looking around to see if there was anyone around, he got out of his black Chevy and knocked on the back doors of the van. One side swung open, revealing the face of his accomplice, Diana Fowley.

"Krycek."

"Fowley," he said almost with a tone of disgust.

He never really liked this woman. There was something about her that made his stomach churn uneasily. Maybe it was the fact that she almost took his position as Cancer Man's trustee while he was incarcerated or that she looked like the mom in Austin Powers. He chuckled to himself.

Angela, now with patches of brown hair, and Phoebe gave him a slight nod of acknowledgment as he climbed into the compact area filled with electrical equipment. Eyeing the area for a place to sit, he found a suitable corner and rested there.

"So, what's the plan? I waited at the cafe' for two hours waiting for you and you never showed."

"Sorry, we had a bit of an accident at the restaurant," she replied as she glanced at Angela who was clearly upset about her hair.

"The plan is to get Mulder away from Scully and that's why we're going to stage this fake government conspiracy. We all well know that he's not going to take her with him, since she's, um, in a delicate situation herself," she stated through clenched teeth.

Krycek's eyebrow raised at the word 'delicate'. "What situation exactly is she in?" he inquired.

"...She's pregnant," she hissed.

He was not expecting to hear this. He knew that she was barren, so how could she have gotten pregnant, he wondered. Now was the time, he decided, to have a meeting with Cancer Man.

Before more precious seconds were wasted, Diana interrupted his thoughts. "Look, we don't have much more time to talk about this right now. What we need to do is get Mulder away for as much time as possible."

"Wait, one more thing that I need to know," he began, "Why is this so important? What's the reason behind this whole deal?"

The three women looked at each other, unsure of what to say. They knew that he would get up and leave if they told him the truth, but they needed him. He played a key role in their little scheme.

"That's strictly confidential," Diana blurted out. "Besides, all you need to do is distract Mulder for awhile, meet us at our rendezvous point, and we'll take over from there. While you do that, we'll be handling the situation with Agent Scully."

He considered this for a moment. Could he trust them? Three women from Mulder's past out to get him... Why?

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

His eyes connected with hers. Shivers from his cold stare traveled up and down her spine. She knew that Krycek was a dangerous man and one not to be fooled around with. Everything that she had heard from an acquaintance of hers by the name of Marita Covorrubias was true.

After a few moments of silence, he answered. "Fine, but this better be for a good cause." And with that he got up from his uncomfortable position and left the van.

---

Scully awoke to a small, buzzing noise in which she later found out was emitting from her partner. She found herself in his arms, with her head resting on his bare chest, and her hand entangled in his hair. Everything else was quiet, except for the toggle that was rhythmically beating against the side of the window from the steady flow of the wind that was coming in.

She didn't want to move at all, but instead stay there for as long as she could. They never had these kinds of moments often and she savored every passing second. When her thoughts wandered back to the baby, she could feel a wave of mixed emotions wash over her all at once. Then, she felt a strong, sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. Quickly, she flung the sheets aside and hurried to the bathroom, closing the door so that Mulder wouldn't see.

Heaving into the toilet, she loathed the fact that she was going to have to go through morning sickness for at least three, long months. After, she flushed and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on her face and cleaning herself up.

Mulder rubbed his eyes and stretched a bit. The slam of the bathroom door woke him suddenly and as soon as he heard the flush of the toilet, he instantly knew what was going on. Putting on his boxers, he went over to the door and knocked lightly.

"Scully? Are you okay in there?"

She turned off the faucet and dried her face with the towel that was resting on the side of the sink. "Yeah, I'm fine," came her usual reply. "I just, um, felt a little sick is all."

She took her robe off the hook and wrapped it around her. Then, she opened the door and found Mulder standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Mulder?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, no. I was just thinking...," he began. "How are we supposed to tell Skinner?"

---

They watched them intently with the volume turned up and the camera positioned so that they could see them both. Listening to every word that they were saying and watching their every move made them want to get this whole thing over and done with as quickly as possible. Looking at the clock, they knew that Mulder would have to go soon, since they did have work that morning.

Once Mulder and Scully's conversation about revealing the news to Skinner was over, they focused their attention on getting ready to give their own little congratulatory gift to the expectant FBI agent.

---

Mulder picked up all of his clothes and dressed quickly, since he had to go home and change for work. With tie in hand and his shirt untucked, he gave Scully a sweet kiss and left, telling her that he would see her later. She nodded and also hurried to get ready for the day ahead.

After making sure that everything was in order, she grabbed her badge and gun off of her dresser and headed for the door. As soon as she was about to turn the door knob, a knock came from the other side. Figuring that it was just Mulder coming back because he forgot something, she opened it, but found someone totally different.

Diana greeted her first. "Hello, Agent Scully."

At first, Scully thought that she was just seeing things, but she knew that this was a reality. "Diana Fowley?" Her eyes then traveled to her two companions standing beside her. "...Phoebe Green and Detective White." She crossed her arms. This was a very awkward situation. "Okay, what's going on here?" she asked angrily. "And why aren't you dead?"

"We're here, because we have a proposition for you," she started, ignoring her second question. "May we come inside to discuss it?"

Scully didn't move. "What kind of a proposition?"

Angela spoke this time. "It's about Agent Mulder-"

"I don't have time for this," she checked her watch then closed and locked the door behind her.

"Look, either we do this the hard way or the easy way. You choose, Agent," White called out as she was walking down the hall to the elevator.

Scully ignored her and pressed the down button. A proposition about Mulder? What could they possibly want with him, she wondered. Phoebe looked at her partners.

"Well, I guess she's choosing the hard way." Diana nodded. "All right. Go get her, girls," she commanded.

Out of the corner of her eye, Scully could see two of them coming towards her and it didn't look like their intentions were friendly. Her heart started to beat a little faster as she was trying to figure out what to do. The elevator was out of question, since it was taking so long to get up to her floor. A resident must be holding it up or something, she thought.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around forcefully. Angela took out her gun from her holster and pointed it right in Scully's face, threatening to shoot if she did anything stupid.

Scully became enraged. "What do you think you're-"

Phoebe cut her off. "Don't say another word, Agent Scully."

---

10:59 AM  
X-FILES OFFICE

Mulder checked his watch, wondering where his partner could be. He was pretty sure that she was coming in, especially because they had a mandatory meeting with Skinner in a few minutes. He looked around to see if there was any sign that she was or had been in there. After checking around a bit, he decided to just wait for her upstairs. It would be worse if they were both late. Besides, he would be able to buy her some time.

He grabbed his jacket that was laying on the chair and some files that were waiting for him in the gray cabinet near the desk, but before he could leave, someone stopped him.

"Mulder," Krycek appeared almost out of nowhere and walked toward him from the shadows of the office.

Mulder recognized the voice. He turned to see his enemy and squinted his eyes slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Krycek looked him in the eye and said, "Honestly, I'm not exactly sure why, but I've been given a job and you're the subject of the matter."

"Yeah?" he said not entirely surprised. "From who?"

"Three women from your past, who I believe, are still in love with you," he smirked.

Mulder couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you expecting me to take this seriously?"

"I thought the same way when they came to me and asked for my help," he began. "You see, they wanted me to take you away for awhile. However, they never really gave me a good reason why I should be their little pawn, but I later realized why they didn't tell me the truth."

"And that would be?"

"They didn't want me to leave, because if they didn't have me, they wouldn't be able to get to you. It's all about you. And as for me, they were probably planning to just kick me off to the sidelines."

Mulder gave him a questioning look and didn't exactly know how to respond to what he was saying. This could be a hoax, but then again, why would Krycek come up with an idea about three women from his past? "Wait, before we go on. Who is 'they'?"

"Phoebe Green, Detective Angela White, and a former FBI agent, Diana Fowley."

He cringed when he heard all three names. They were nothing to him but faces with names. They are the past and now they have come back to dig up their relationship with him, hoping to start anew. "Where are they now?" he asked. "I want to end this whole thing before it gets out of hand."

"Oh, I think it's already gotten out of hand," Krycek added. "They're after Scully and I have no doubt in my mind that they already have her tied up in her apartment right now."

Panic arose in Mulder. Within a heartbeat, Mulder was about to run out the door, but Krycek put his hand on his arm to stop him.

"You're not going to be able to rescue Scully by just barging in there with a gun in your hand," he began. "I have a plan."

---

SCULLY'S APARTMENT  
11:27 AM

They tied Scully's hands and feet with rope and tied her down to one of her dining chairs. It was an easy task, considering that it was one against three. They were amused to see her in such an uncomfortable state. It was like going to the movies for them.

"Let me go!" She shouted, trying to writhe her hands out of the rope.

The three women helped themselves to some refreshments as they tried to figure out what to do with her. Torture was always an option, but they didn't want to spend too much time and they didn't exactly want to kill her... yet. When they heard her cry out, they just looked at her like she was a dirty dog out in the rain.

"What do you want from me?" she asked again, ready to just take her gun and shoot them all in the heads if she could.

Diana put down her coffee mug and walked calmly towards Scully with a small smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll tell you, Agent Scully," she started. "You took Mulder away from us and we want him back. You were always the one who was always on his mind. He always held back from us, because he loved you, and we want all of that to change."

Scully looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "You mean that this is all because of some lust for Mulder? That this whole thing is because he chose me over you?" She closed her eyes and tried to put everything back together. "I can't believe this is happening... You are all grown women!" She raised her voice, "What were you thinking? That he was just going to end our relationship like that?"

All of them were taken aback from her remarks. They were not exactly expecting to hear this kind of a response. It sounded like she was the only adult there and that they were being scolded for something bad that they did. Scully was about to continue, but was interrupted by Angela who had walked into the room and stood by Diana.

"Enough talk. Now, you will agree to our proposition or we will be forced to take something very precious to you," she declared.

"What do you mean?" Scully asked, suddenly getting very concerned.

"We know about your baby, Agent Scully," Phoebe also joined the group, with a hand resting on her hip.

Scully's eyes became wide with shock. "How did you know?" She demanded an answer, but later realized what they had been up to before this. "You were following us, weren't you? Yeah, you were the one who ran out of the restaurant the night before," she said, just noticing Angela's hair. "Why, you filthy rats-"

The detective's temper rose and blood rushed to her cheeks from embarrassment. "I said enough, Agent Scully!" She shouted, her hand ready to strike, but lowered it quickly when Diana ordered her to stop.

Just then, Diana's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her inside coat pocket and answered. It was Krycek.

"I have him, Fowley."

"Where should I meet you?" He gave her a location a few miles away from a city that was located within the Amazon forest. It was secluded and exactly what they needed. She wrote it down on a piece of paper, with her back toward Scully.

"He'll be waiting for you in an abandoned building. You'll know it when you see it."

She ended the call and turned her attention back to the uncomfortable agent. "Well, Agent Scully, I guess this is the end of the line."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter Five

A/N  
Sorry for the long update. I've been a bit busy and I admit, a little lazy, but nonetheless, I got it finished. This will be the last chapter. Thank you for all the support! I really appreciate it. I will also be sending a little something to the reviewers (that have e-mail addresses) of this story. Enjoy and look forward to more MSR fics from me! 

Five's A Crowd  
Chapter Five  
Lady Sanna

SCULLY'S APARTMENT  
12:21 PM  
GEORGETOWN, MD

Mulder kicked the door open, almost knocking it off its hinges. His gun was drawn and he aimed it out in front of him, making sure that the three women that were after him weren't still there. Everything seemed as it was supposed to be. There was nothing broken and no signs of any struggle.

"Scully?" he called out.

No reply.

Hoping that she was still alive and okay, he checked the family room, dining room, and kitchen. He then went into the bedroom. Still no sign of her. He put his gun down and returned it into his holster. He called out her name again. A sound came from behind her closet door.

Quickly, he opened it and Scully's tied up body fell out with a small thud.

---

MEANWHILE  
SOMEWHERE IN THE AMAZON

Phoebe drove the jeep through the insect infested jungle at a rapid speed while, at the same, trying to follow the map and directions that Krycek had given them. It had been extremely difficult trying to locate the building he had described and Diana and Angela were of no help either. They had already gotten off track three times and she was blamed every single time. She was already sick of it and she just wanted to go back home.

The scent of herbal tea and the taste of it lingered in her mind. All she wanted to do was to curl up in front of the fire and read a good book, but no, she was somewhere in the middle of South America's largest jungle- cold, wet, and homesick. But the thought of having Mulder again rekindled all her passion that agreed to this whole thing in the first place.

"We should be there soon," Phoebe reported. "I'm pretty sure that this is the right way this time."

Angela, who was wearing a huge sun hat, looked at the surroundings that were whizzing past her in a blur. "Are you sure? Everything looks the same. It's like we've just been going around in circles for the past two and a half hours."

Diana checked her GPS locator. "Actually, I think Phoebe's right. Our coordinates are the same as the ones that Krycek gave us, according to the GPS."

"What!" Phoebe shouted in shock. "Since when did you have a GPS locator?" She asked, looking at her with scrutiny through the rearview mirror.

She shrugged innocently. "Since we got on the plane to come here... Why?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and puffed out a breath of air. "Nevermind."

They traveled a few more miles. Suddenly, Phoebe's eyes caught tire tracks indented in the mud heading in the same direction they were. The others noticed this also and they all felt a new sense of hope returning to them.

A few minutes later, they spotted a gray building that looked like it had been abandoned for many years. There was also a wire fence surrounding the grounds with signs that said they would be electrocuted if they were to touch the fence. The small windows were all broken in and they could spot a few rodents running in and out of the holes in the building. Overall, it looked very similar to a prison.

Phoebe stopped the car in front of the entrance and they all got out, looking at the building in astonishment. They had never heard of a building that was in the middle of the Amazon before. Who knew how many people were left there to rot and die.

"So this is it?" Angela asked, unimpressed.

Diana nodded, "I guess so." She took out her cell phone and was luckily able to get a hold of Krycek. "We're here."

Krycek smiled an evil grin as he watched them from one of the monitors that was hooked up to a camera not far from where they were. They had no idea what was up his sleeve.

"Okay, I'll let you in." He pushed a button and instantly, the gates opened giving them safe passage into the deserted grounds.

They all walked toward the heavy doors and pushed on one using all their strength. It slowly creaked open and they walked inside the somewhat dark hall. It now looked more like an insane asylum once they saw the chipped, green walls, the empty gurneys that had straps to hold down arms and legs, and the syringes that were scattered across the floor. Everything gave off an eerie vibe and they wanted to get out as soon as possible, but they had to get Mulder first. That was the only thing that was pushing them forward.

"Where are you?" Diana asked into her cell phone.

"Behind you," Krycek responded, appearing behind them.

They jumped and turned around quickly, their hearts beating twice as fast.

"Don't do that!" Angela blared at him. "You could've given all of us a heart attack!"

"Now where is he?" Diana demanded to know.

He smirked. "Right through that door over there." He pointed to the door ahead of them. It was just a plain door with no windows to look through. "I had to knock him out, but he should be coming to in a few minutes," he assured them.

They all hesitated, wondering if he was actually in there.

"Well? Are you going to keep him waiting or what?" Krycek asked with a smirk still on his lips.

They all exchanged quick glances before Angela finally took the first step and headed confidently toward the door.

"Are you two coming or do I get to keep him all to myself?"

The two were pretty sure that that wasn't ever going to happen, so they followed. They had gotten this far and they weren't going to give up now, especially of what they had been through.

Angela turned the rusty knob and opened it. Walking inside, they only noticed that it was just another dark room with a small opening at the top of one of the walls. They couldn't see a thing and they were walking around cautiously with arms outstretched trying to find Mulder.

Once they were far inside, the door slammed shut. Their eyes widened and all three ran to the door, trying to open it. It had been locked and they were now trapped inside a room with no other exit. They pounded on the door, yelling for Krycek to open it. Angela cursed repeatedly as she tried everything in her power to get out of the room. There was no way that Detective Angela White was going to stay in a dark, filthy room in the middle of the Amazon.

"We've been tricked!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Krycek never had Mulder in the first place! Ugh, I knew I should have stayed in England!"

"This can't be happening!" Diana panicked, but then she remembered something. She still had her cell phone! When she tried for help, the machine came on and told her the words she never wanted to hear: "No reception." She slammed her fist into one of the walls in frustration.

Krycek smiled in satisfaction. His plan had worked perfectly and he was finally rid of those three women who obviously needed to be gone from the world. He placed the key back in his pocket and exited the building, but before he drove off, he remembered that he forgot to give them something.

"Just in case, they get lonely.." He took out a small, control device and pushed one of the buttons before speeding out of there and going back to his home in the States.

They had given up on the door and sunk down to their knees in anguish. Marita was right. What were they thinking trusting Krycek? Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a different door sliding open. The three got up and tried to figure out what was going on. Low growling sounds could be heard and the sound of paws making its way into the room made the hair on their necks stand on end.

"What is that?" Angela whispered.

Three extremely hungry jaguars entered, ready to pounce on their next meal. They had been deprived of food for at least three days and they were ready to eat anything. Once they spotted Diana, Angela, and Phoebe, their eyes lit up and they bound toward them with great speed.

They screamed once they felt the heavy weight of the cats jump on them. They tried to get away, but they didn't have anywhere to escape to. They were dead meat.

---

WASHINGTON DC HOSPITAL  
3:08 PM

Mulder cradled his head in his hands, hoping that Scully and their baby was all right. When he saw her body tied up and almost lifeless, he instantly went into a state of shock. He untied her body and checked her pulse. It was almost undetectable. Quickly, he dialed 911 and prayed to God that she wouldn't die before he could get her safely to the hospital.

He had seen her in so many life-threatening situations and this was the worst. The doctors had not yet found anything wrong with her. During her physical examination, they only found a puncture wound at the base of her neck. However, there was no sign of any poison or toxins in her bloodstream. All he could do was wait in the waiting room. He felt so helpless.

A few minutes later the somewhat elderly doctor came out of the room with a relieved expression and greeted Mulder. He stood to his feet and awaited the news about Scully's condition.

"Ms. Scully is going to be just fine," he said with a smile. "There's nothing wrong with her or her child."

"But what about the puncture wound?"

He shook his head. "It was nothing harmful, but it was a powerful anesthetic that we doctors don't even use often," his brow furrowed. "We just don't understand how a normal person could have gotten their hands on it... Anyhow, she's awake, so you can go ahead and see her. Oh, and tell her that she can leave whenever she wants. Just check in with the nurse first."

Mulder smiled and thanked the doctor before he went into Scully's room. He saw her with her back towards him, slipping on her coat ready to leave. When she heard the click of the door open, she looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly, still a little disturbed about what had just happened.

"Hey," he said softly and made his way to her side.

She looked up at him and breathed out a puff of air through her nose. "Hey," she replied.

After a minute of awkward silence, he scratched the back of his head uneasily, unsure of what to say. So, he just took her hand in his and squeezed lightly.

"Mulder... I've been wondering," she began. "Why didn't they just take you?"

He shook his head slightly. "Probably because they knew that you would be able to find me one way or another and that it would only be a matter of time until Special Agent Scully would knock down their door and take care of all of them personally with a gun in her hand."

She smiled at his comment.

"Come on, let's go."

10:13 PM  
MULDER'S APARTMENT

All the lights in the apartment were off, except for the blinking light of the VCR's clock and the blue glow of the aquarium. The street lights outside cast shadows upon the furniture as it filtered in through the slightly opened blinds. A few cars could be heard, driving by speedily with the engine roaring loudly and the headlights shining brightly. The bedroom, however, was almost completely undisturbed.

Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully's small frame and drew her close to him. It was comforting, feeling her body heat against his. He had spent so many nights cold and lonely, but now, he had someone to chase all of that away. She was the only one who really made him feel wanted as a whole person and not just for his looks, but for his mind and passions also.

Scully decided to stay at Mulder's for the night. She didn't want to be reminded of what had happened in her own home just a few hours earlier. They certainly had the chance to harm her baby or worse, kill her. She just didn't understand why they didn't.

They had been talking about it for quite some time. It was difficult for them to grasp what had happened. Even the fact that Krycek helped them was somewhat unbelievable. When their conversation subsided, they remained quiet for a moment, but Scully broke the silence shortly after.

"...Mulder, can I ask you something?" her voice barely above a whisper.

"This isn't going to be like playing truth or dare, is it?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. It was always like him to be making comments like those. "I'm being serious here."

"Okay, okay," he drew back from her a little. "Shoot, G-Woman."

Scully gave him a look before she proceeded. "...Why didn't you choose Diana or Phoebe or any of the other women that you knew? I mean, why me? I'm curious... And don't even think of hurling clichés at me."

He chuckled knowing that she knew him all too well. At first, he didn't know what to say. For a while he wondered on how to answer her question. It was difficult trying to explain past relationships to the woman he truly loved.

"Honestly, I think it was because they were weak. They didn't have their own opinions and they would believe anything I believed just to make me stay. With you, it's a challenge and I enjoy that," he added. "You have something that I have never found in any other woman that I have met." He placed his hand on the side of her face.

She lightly grasped his hand. "And what's that?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "I found my touchstone."

Mulder lifted her chin slightly and placed his lips on hers. Scully's eyes fluttered shut. The feel of him made her shiver all over and it was almost like a dream. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, his arms making their way around her body.

She pulled back, their lips still only centimeters away. "And I think I found mine."

CASE CLOSED: SEPTEMBER 8, 2005.


End file.
